Russian Roulette
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: They were the children ... the next generation. They needed more of a challenge. An introduction to the next generation of children.


**A/N: **Who likes next generation things? I do. Anyway, I only own Megan and Nikki. Yasha and Katya belong to Graceful. I appreciate her letting me borrow them. Anyway, I might make a longer story based on the reunion. What do you think?

* * *

The crowd was livid and exciting as they filtered into Moscow's bey stadium. The finals for the local teams tournament was about to begin. The audience stomped their feet as they waited for the finalists to arrive. It was the talk of the town since one of the teams was formed by the children of the renowned Blitzkrieg Boys. They screamed as the teams arrived on their specified ends of the arena. The opposing team had four members since one was a backup. The team consisted of three males and one female. It wasn't all that uncommon to find on these teams. On the opposite side, a red head yawned as he placed his headphones around his neck. Green eyes stared at his opponents before they looked at his teammates. The tournament had been a laugh for him (and probably the other two). He hoped this team gave them a challenge. It was a 3 out of 3 match. One match per team member. If they won 2 matches in a row, then they had won the tournament.

"Welcome ladies and germs to the end of the tournament!" the DJ announcer shouted. "It's been an epic few days, but its all come down to this final day. Who will win? Who will fall?"

The crowd hooted and hollered. They were getting kind of annoying. The young man placed his headphones back over his ears to drown out the noise of the crowd. He hated crowds; they bothered him immensely. He closed his eyes as he waited until they could actually start the battles. He heard nothing else of announcements ... well ... until a certain lavender haired captain tapped him on the shoulder. He opened an eye to look at her. Katya gave him a look before he placed his headphones around his neck once again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The first match is a tag team match," she explained. "You and I will be battling in it."

"Fine by me," he said. "I suppose Yasha will be the other single player then?"

"Exactly," she said before starting toward the dish. "Let's go. We have a tournament to win."

They walked toward the stadium as their opponents stepped up to it as well. They seemed to give off the cocky air to them. Well, they definitely weren't going to win. Nikki cracked his knuckles as he grabbed his launcher and beyblade. Katya did the same as she got into position. He followed her example as they waited for the countdown to begin.

"In 3, 2, 1 ..."

"Let it rip!" the four shouted as they released their beyblades.

"Nikki!"

"Don't shout," he stated. "Yin, stay on the edge of the dish."

Yin Ookami danced around the others before circling the very edge of the dish. The team matches were always the same. He'd be the defense while Katya went on the attack. It made no difference to him; he wasn't the captain. Katya grinned as Falsirena circled around the two beys before slamming into both of them at the same time. They were no match for her bey's power as they flew toward Yin. Nikki saw them coming before grinning as well. This was such a bore and a waste of his time.

"Yin, ice barrier."

A barrier of ice shot up around the bey as the two bounced harmless off of it. They landed in the dish, still, as the owners groaned about their loss. Katya called Falsirena back to her hand as Yin Ookami hopped off the side of the dish and circled between Nikki's legs. He placed his headphones back over his ears as Katya mumbled about this being a waste of their time. The tournament was too easy. She walked past a taller boy with blonde and seafoam green hair. She gave Yasha orders and suggestions before sitting on the bench. Nikki soon joined her with Yin still spinning between his legs. They did this often after a battle especially when Yin still had all this energy left. They watched as Yasha launched his bey into the dish.

/ / /

"_That _was an absolute waste of our time," ranted Katya as she sat on the couch of the Valkov's home. "It was too easy. We need a better challenge."

"We'll never get one, Katya," commented Nikki as he sat on the chair. "Not unless we travel world-wide."

"The only problem with that is your mother letting you go, Nikki," said Yasha. "She won't let you."

Nikolai groaned as he slid farther into his seat. His mother was overprotective of him. He didn't understand any kind of reasoning behind it. His father told him to let it go, and she'd get over it in due time. It's been 15 years since he was born; she was not over it. Katya snickered before bursting out laughing. The young Valkov frowned at her. It was not a laughing matter. He really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Nikolai was the youngest of them being 15 while the other two were adults. He hated it. He couldn't do anything without his mother's permission. Never mind asking his dad. Mom would override it.

"Hey," Megan said as she appeared in the doorway of the living room with the phone on her shoulder. "There's a reunion happening for all the teams in the BEGA incident. If you go, you can join the tournament that will be happening."

The three looked at Nikolai's mother as if she grew a second head. She rolled her eyes before replying yes to the person the phone. They would be coming to the reunion. She had already spoken to Yasha and Katya's parents. They had agreed to go as well. Katya threw a fist in the air in excitement. They'd be able to battle the children of the best beybladers around. How could anybody _not _be pumped about this opportunity? She had just been complaining about it a few minutes ago.

"You'll need a name," Megan said.

"Russian Roulette," spoke Yasha. "What about Russian Roulette?"


End file.
